With All My Heart
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes in between the hollow queen and with all my heart :)


"It can't go on Gauis" said Merlin sadly. "Gwen?" Merlin nodded, "we have to do something about her." Gauis nodded his agreement "yes, but the question is, 'what?' " Merlin strode away, a determined look on his face. He walked straight to Arthur's chambers; he entered without knocking and was pleased to see Arthur was alone. "Will you ever learn to knock Merlin?" Arthur demanded. Merlin stared at him, "sorry" he said in an unapologetic tone. Arthur regarded Merlins seriousness curiously, he raised an eyebrow, "is something the matter?" he asked.

Merlin nodded, his face remained serious and troubled, "I need to speak with you." Arthur let out a little chuckle, "I am sure I have told you before, I decide when we need to talk."

Merlin took a step forward and took a deep breath, "I think you should sit down" he said in a dark voice. Arthur raised both eyebrows, but decided to humour him. He sat down and gestured for Merlin to speak. Merlin walked back to the door, locked it and walked back, he sat in the chair opposite Arthur. Arthur's bemused expression started to turn to worry.

"You wanted to know where I had been the past few days" Merlin said. Arthur's worried expression turned back to a grin and he laughed, "I know you were trying to keep this girl you were visiting a secret but this is going a little too far Merlin" he said glancing over at the locked door. Arthur made to stand up but Merlin grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, "There was no girl Arthur." He said seriously. Arthur frowned and took his seat, "where were you then? What happened to your leg?"

"The boy, the one who saved you, he was paid by Morgana to lead me out of the city. She tried to kill me." Arthur raised his eyebrow, "and yet you are still here?" he said in disbelief. Merlin nodded, "Morgana poisoned me. Luckily, the boy's conscious got the better of him; he helped me to recover and came with me back to Camelot, where he saved you from the assassin." Arthur's eyes widened, he was stunned.

"Why did Morgana want to kill you?" Arthur asked with a frown. Merlin hesitated, "no idea." Arthur nodded, deep in thought.

"Alright, well, be careful then, seems Morgana wants us both dead" he said seriously. Merlin nodded, "exactly, Sarrum had not planned to kill you, it was Morgana's doing. She had an ally who paid Sarrum to kill you"

Arthur's frown deepened, "how do you know this?" Merlin looked at him closely, "the boy, he knew that Morgana planned to kill you, he said he had met her, and another, that he heard them plotting your assassination." Arthur stood up and took a deep breath, "who was the other, Merlin?"

Merlin looked worried, "I really think you need to sit down." Arthur glared down at him, "who was it Merlin?" he said firmly.

Merlin sighed, "Before I tell you, you must understand one thing, they are not acting of their own free will, Morgana has used a dark magic to control their mind." Arthur nodded his understanding, "go on?" he said darkly.

"The other person the boy met, was Guinevere" Merlin said carefully. Horror washed across Arthur's face and he sat down heavily back into the chair. "No…" he said softly, shaking his head.

"We believe that Morgana used an enchantment, when Gwen was in the dark tower…" Merlin said sadly.

Arthur looked up at him, the pain clear in his eyes, "you are certain of this?" Merlin nodded; "you know I wouldn't lie to you, Arthur." Arthur nodded back, "I just can't… are you sure?"

"Arthur, I am telling the truth, I wish I wasn't." Arthur rested his head in his hands. "I… I can't believe this, give me proof?" Arthur asked. Arthur did not sound angry and Merlin knew that he believed him, and that Arthur too was wishing this was not real.

"I believe she had been meeting Morgana in the woods, we can follow her, you can see for yourself" Merlin offered gently.

Arthur nodded, "very well… I need you to be ready to follow her tonight if need be." Merlin nodded, "I will find somewhere to hide in the hall."

Arthur looked at him with a sad frown, "you had better be right about this" he said. Merlin looked sadly back "for once, I hope I am wrong."

Merlin got up and walked toward the door to unlock it; he stopped short of the door and turned around. "Arthur, you must not let her know we are suspicious, you must act like all is well this evening." Arthur sighed, "I know." He forced a smile and stood up, "thank you, for telling me this, I know it can't have been easy. Come on, let's go, we have a meeting to attend."

Merlin unbolted the door and they made their way to the council chambers. Arthur was quieter than usual as he listened to the reports and more than once Merlin had to nudge him on the shoulder, under the pretence of filling his drink, to prompt him to respond.

Arthur dismissed everyone after two hours, and stood up with a sigh. "Arthur, please, you need to focus. Gwen can't get suspicious" Merlin said quietly. Arthur nodded vaguely and they went to the dining hall.

Gwen was already seated when they arrived and she greeted Arthur warmly. Arthur forced a smile and gave her a hug. He asked her about her day listened carefully as she replied. Gwen teased Merlin about the girl he was seeing and Arthur tensed in his seat. Merlin knew he had realised that Gwen must have been involved. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked, noticing his tension as well. Arthur glared over at Merlin, "he took time off without my permission, that is not acceptable, girlfriend or not."

Gwen laughed, "don't be too hard on him" she said. The rest of their meal was uneventful. Arthur remained attentive enough to not arouse Gwen's suspicions. They left for bed as soon as the meal was over, Arthur stated he was tired after an intense training session that morning.

Merlin walked them back to their chambers and bid them goodnight. He and Arthur exchanged a look as he left. Merlin closed the door quietly behind him and slipped behind a tapestry in the hall. It was cold and uncomfortable and he hoped he didn't have to wait long.

Arthur lay in bed, pretending to be asleep for what seemed like hours. Eventually he felt Gwen stir beside him, she quietly slipped out of bed, she put on her cloak and slipped out the door. Arthur waited a moment, giving her enough time to round the corner before he too got out of bed. He slipped on his boots and cloak and opened the door, where he found Merlin waiting for him. Arthur nodded to Merlin and squeezed his arm and they quietly followed Gwen out of the castle.

They crept along behind her and hid in the shadows as she was stopped by Percival. Merlin tensed, unsure what she would do to him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she appeared to offer him an explanation and continued on her way.

They made their way to the woods and hid behind a tree. They remained out of sight, but were close enough to see that their fears had been realised. Gwen was meeting Morgana. Arthur stood, stunned, as Gwen handed over the details of their route. He tensed and drew his sword, but Merlin stopped him. "No, my lord! Morgana's too powerful. Now is not the time" he whispered urgently. Arthur looked distraught, "How could she do this?" "She's not the Gwen you love. She has fallen pray to a dark and powerful magic" Merlin replied. "If I lose her, I lose everything" Arthur said sadly. Merlin looked at him with determination "We'll find a way to bring her back, Arthur. I promise."


End file.
